La apuesta
by Gabriela-SK
Summary: ...después de todo, perder no es tan malo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso :** Este fic participa en el reto "¿Por qué me metí en esto?" del foro _Secreto en el Valle del Fin_

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (leve)

* * *

 **La apuesta**

—¡Gané! —celebró Naruto, con la boca aún un poco llena y con los brazos en alto.

Kiba ya había arrojado los palillos dentro en plato, que estaba a la mitad, y con una mano tapaba su boca mientras respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados muy concentrado en no vomitar. Entonces supo que seis y medio platos de ramen eran su límite. Y supo que estaba jodido.

«Quien termina primero, gana —dijo Naruto, cuando les llevaron el primer plato de ramen—, y el otro pierde. Y ya sabes lo que tendrá que hacer el perdedor, ¿no?» Y él estúpidamente aceptó, ¡esa era la zona de confort de Naruto! Como terminaron al mismo tiempo el primer plato, pidieron un segundo, y luego los demás.

—¿Qué se supone que hacen? —preguntó Shikamaru, que acababa de llegar, al ver el reguero de platos y la escena que ahí se mostraba.

—No tengo idea. Yo llegue cuando iban por el cuarto plato de ramen —respondió Sasuke, frunciendo su nariz como gesto de disgusto, al ver que Naruto empezó a comer lo que le quedaba en el plato y Kiba seguía concentrado en no vomitar—. Aunque claramente podrían estar compitiendo para saber quién de los dos es el más idiota, y claro, Naruto ganó. Por poco —añadió con sorna.

—Oí Teme, ¡te escuché!

—Estoy a tu lado idiota, me preocuparía si no me escucharas —espetó Sasuke.

—Te preocupas por mi ¿neh? —dijo sonriente. Sasuke mostró un gesto de impaciencia, pero intentó ocultar su ligero sonrojo bebiendo de la taza de té verde que le sirvieron al llegar.

—Eres un incordio —posó la taza en la mesa y volcó su rostro hacia el otro lado.

Shikamaru carraspeó. —Yo venía a decirte, Kiba, que tú y tu equipo tienen misión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás seguro?, ¿Todo el equipo? —protestó el castaño, sintiendo las ganas de vomitar en aumento, en especial cuando Naruto susurro en su oído «¡Perfecto, lo harás hoy entonces!»

—El Hokague quiere verlos, ¿les avisas a Hinata y a Shino? —quería librarse de la tarea que le encomendaron, pero Kiba parecía más descompuesto que antes y apoyando su frente en la mesa empezó a gimotear. Shikamaru suspiró con desgana. Todos estaban más raros que de costumbre —. Olvídalo lo haré yo.

Desde que se encontraron, un poco antes de llegar a la oficina del Hokague, Kiba,hacía todo lo posible por evitar la mirada de Shino, o tener que hablar con él; se mostraba esquivo, incluso, se podría decir, ensimismado, algo muy extraño en él. Con Hinata se encontraron en la puerta de la oficina, los saludó a ambos y Kiba se mostró un poco más normal con ella. Ya en la oficina del Hokague, recibieron sus instrucciones. Kiba se situó muy alejado de ellos, no parecía muy atento a la explicación, murmuró algo que sonó a que iría por Akamaru, y salió de la oficina tras dar una respuesta ambigua, con respecto a su asistencia a la misión. Él y Hinata compartieron miradas de desconcierto, dieron una reverencia al Hokague y se dispusieron ir, al campo de entrenamiento ocho, a ultimar detalles. Era una misión sencilla, pero aun así, a Shino, no le gustaba dejar nada a la deriva. Y Kiba lo sabía, aun así no parecía tener la intención de ir; lo vieron alejarse rápidamente seguido de Naruto.

—Kiba-kun estaba un poco raro ¿no te parece Shino-kun? —le preguntó Hinata, cuando estaban por llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

—Sí, bastante diría yo.

—Pa-parecia molesto contigo, Shino-kun.

—Yo también lo noté, pero ignoro el porque. En mi perspectiva no hubo ningún acto discordante, de ayer a ahora, que pudiera causar esa reacción en él —su tono de voz era tan impersonal como siempre, o eso él pretendía—. Sólo espero que, deje de lado esa actitud infantil... , por el bien de la misión.

Hinata tiró suavemente de la manga de su gabardina llamando su atención. Ambos detuvieron su andar.

—Todo estará bien Shino-kun —le dijo sonriendole con afecto. Shino sabía que no se refería a la misión. Muy pocas cosas se podían esconder a los ojos de un Hyuga. Hubo un tiempo en que se preguntó si esa capacidad de ver a través de uno, tuvo que ver con la decisión de Hinata de: "poner su mejor esfuerzo", en que sus sentimientos hacia Naruto pasaran al lado fraternal, aunque sabía que eso podría llevar tiempo, después de todo uno no puede dominar los sentimientos, no del todo. Eso lo tenía claro.

Shino vio bastante progreso, cuando hace unos momentos atrás, al salir de la torre del Hokague, vieron a Naruto correr en dirección a Kiba,y Hinata no mostró ninguna perturbación. Él, en su interior, era otra cosa; tal vez interpretó mal las señales, pero hacía un tiempo vio cambios en Kiba, tal vez se confundió y no era lo que él pensaba. No con él. Y ver tan unidos a los dos, le causaba cierta molestia, y sabía -por medio de los insectos- que Kiba se encontraba en esos instantes con el rubio. Pero de cierta forma, las palabras de Hinata lograron tranquilizarlo.

Bajó sus gafas hasta la mitad de la nariz, y le dio una mirada de gratitud a Hinata, y la comisura de sus labios se levantó ligeramente. Y posó su mano sobre la de Hinata. Ella entendió el gesto, y su sonrisa aumentó en afecto.

—¡Shino!, ¡Hinata! —Ambos voltearon en dirección de los gritos. Y vieron a Naruto y a un clon de Naruto llevar a rastras a Kiba hacia su dirección. Akamaru jalaba el pantalón del que parecía ser el clon, aunque no lo hacía muy fuerte, tal vez desconcertado porque no se trataba de un enemigo, propiamente.

—¡Ya suéltame! —Kiba se desembarazó del agarre y se cruzó de brazos. El clon no se separó de Kiba mientras Naruto se dirigió directo hacia Shino para hablarle.

—¿Sí o no, que una apuesta es igual a una promesa?

—Yo no diría que es exactamente igual, pero...

—No te entrometas, Shino —interrumpió Kiba de mal humor.

¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? Kiba no quería un discurso sobre lo incorrecto que era apostar. O tal vez debía dinero y no quería pedir prestado. Era orgulloso sin duda. Pero aún así no llegaba entender del todo su actuar.

—Sólo digo que si diste tu palabra...

—Te lo advierto, Shino, ¡no te metas!

—... debes cumplir.

—Te lo dije —le dijo Naruto a Kiba. Y este se acercó amenazadoramente a Shino.

Shino no se inmutó.

—¡Te lo advertí! —le espetó Kiba muy cerca de la cara de Shino. Lo tomó por la nuca y con brusquedad juntó sus labios.

Hinata ahogó un grito. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... segundos, y Shino no sabía muy bien como reaccionar. ¿Él, una apuesta? Ocho, nueve, diez, once... segundos. Ya reclamará después. Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete... Por el momento haría lo que la sensatez que le quedaba le permitía: cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento.

Revelar de esa manera sus sentimientos, no era algo que Kiba hubiera elegido. Si bien, lo hizo para que Naruto lo dejara en paz, una vez reunido el valor para besar a Shino necesitó más valor para separarse, en parte porque sabía que vendrían las explicaciones y Shino no se conformaría con cualquiera; y en parte también porque no quería. Le gustó más de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Y Shino parecía en las mismas condiciones.

Así que fue repasando mentalmente la historia. En si, según él, todo era culpa de Shino por no querer acompañarlo por una cerveza la noche anterior.

Él y Naruto, se encontraron por la calle y decidieron entrar a un pequeño bar "sólo un tarro de cerveza", dijeron. Al centrarse en la barra vieron a Ino y Sai, besándose en una mesa de un rincón.

—Pensé que terminaría con Shikamaru o Chouji —dijo Kiba, señalando con la cabeza donde se encontraba la pareja.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto, recibiendo el tarro que le entregaban.

—No sé. —Se encogió de hombros— Como que es más normal que uno se termine enamorando de un miembro del equipo.

—Sí, lamentablemente así es —suspiró—. Supongo que por todas las experiencias vividas juntos, ¿no?

—Puede ser —acotó sin ganas. Pero al ver la mirada de culpa de Naruto, y suponiendo que era por Hinata añadió—: No te preocupes, ella sabe que en los sentimientos no se mandan, o no del todo, ya te está superando —concluyó con una sonrisa de orgullo. Naruto también sonrió.

—¡Un momento! —Kiba rompió el corto momento de silencio—. Tú dijiste "por las experiencias". Que yo sepa (y todo el mundo), has gritado tu amor por Sakura desde antes que sean equipo ¿o me equivoco?... Entonces ahora te estás refiriendo a Sasuke.. ¿Cierto? —Kiba hablaba como desvelando el gran misterio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ya no estaba solo. Naruto por su parte se mostraba esquivo y sonrojado. No hizo más que darle la razón a Kiba— ¡Qué alivio! Pensé que era el único.

—¡¿Tú también estas enamorado del Teme?! —preguntó Naruto con genuina sorpresa.

—¡No seas idiota! Me refiero a eso de enamorarse de un miembro del equipo que se supone que no debemos enamorarnos —susurró Kiba.

—¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Shino, verdad?

—Sí.

—¡Vaya! Sí, es un alivio... ¿Y qué haremos?

—¿Cómo que, qué haremos? ¡Nada!

Pero Naruto no estaba de acuerdo, él no era de los que se rendía. Intentó convencerlo de que lo mejor era dar a conocer lo que sentían, pero Kiba, no estaba muy seguro ¿Y si no eran correspondidos? Aunque habían señales, olores y esas cosas que le indicaban que sí serían correspondidos. ¿Como reaccionarian los demás? ¿Que diría su madre? ¿No sería más raro que de pronto aparezcan dos parejas, de esas, por ahí?

No lo entendió esa noche, no lo entendió cuando perdió la apuesta, ni cuando Naruto lo llevaba a rastras para que la cumpla. Lo entendió cuando le costó separarse de Shino, entendió que en verdad no le importaba nada de esas cosas. Entendió que no perdió en realidad.

Y cuando, con verdadero pesar, deshizo el beso, y Shino se quitó las gafas y lo miró intensamente, con esos ojos grises y rasgados, que lo descolocaron desde la primera vez que los vio, y le preguntó: "¿Una apuesta?". Y fue entonces que lo supo en verdad, porque aceptó la apuesta, que era simple y tonta en realidad : 'el que perdía tenía que hacer saber sus sentimientos antes que el otro'.

—Una escusa, que se convirtió en oportunidad.

N/T: Aquí, entregando el fic a la carrera, otra vez. Cualquier error, de cualquier tipo, no duden en decírmelo.

Agradezco mucho, mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer.

Los quiere:

Gaby


End file.
